I Need to Tell You Something
by xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx 2
Summary: Ash and May have been traveling for about 4 years now, and he's beginning to have a different kind of feeling for his female partner. But he has trouble telling her! However, Ash and May's Pokemon decide to help them! Advanceshipping, AshxMay, SatoxHaru


Well, this story just popped into my head while I was on a looooooong bus trip, and by the time I got off it was already fully formed in my head

Well, this story just popped into my head while I was on a looooooong bus trip, and by the time I got off it was already fully formed in my head. I was rushing to get to a computer, and when I did find one, some of the story went to story heaven...Another Advanceshipping story. Advanceshipping, AshxMay, SatoxHaru, whatever you wanna call it.

Disclaimer: xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx doesn't own anything. Not a PSP. Not a PS3. And certainly not a house. Oh wait...I still have this story, and my NDSL, and a copy of Pokemon Diamond, and a family, and...uhhh...this list could go on forever, but I think I'll cut to the chase and start the story...

--

It was a cold night in Ikarai Mountains. May had just left to get some firewood, while Ash and Brock stayed behind to set up. '_I never should've let Brock persuade me to let May go and get firewood on her own...What if she...'_ Ash thought, then cringed as he thought of what could happen to May. His friend. His BEST friend. His traveling partner. And the love of his life.

Soon, May came back, carrying a huge load of firewood. "May, you're back!" Ash called happily. He ran over to her and eased her load, dropping the firewood in a heap on the floor. After Brock started a fire and cooked, they went to sleep. Before they slept, Ash thought to himself '_I wonder when I should confess my feelings to May...At least no one knows about it...' _But he was wrong.

Brock had noticed Ash's worried face. '_This doesn't look right...' _Brock though to himself. '_Ash had never gotten so worried over a girl before...Heck, he's never even gotten worried before...But just now...I'm beginning to think that Ash thinks of May as more than a friend...' _He decided that that day, they would sleep outdoors instead of inside a tent.

In the open, Ash still hadn't fallen asleep. He turned to face his partners. Pikachu, sleeping peacefully next to him, Brock sleeping at the other side, snoring like a pig as usual, and May, sleeping silently between Ash and Brock. _'She looks so...innocent and...peaceful when she sleeps...I just hope she'll be like this, innocent and peaceful when I let her know about how I feel...'_

The next day, the Pokemon decide to have a meeting.

Eevee, Combusken and Munchlax were together with Pikachu and Alakazam (A/N Ash doesn't really have an Alakazam, I just included Alakazam coz' I needed him for a special part in the story...) "Eevee! Ee eev Eevee ee eev!' Eevee said worriedly. _**Mommy (May) is always so worried...I fink she's beginning to have feelings for your Trainer, Pikachu...just like I have feelings for you...**_

"Pika pi pikachu...PIKA! PIKA PI PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu said hurriedly. _**I agree, Eevee...Ash is indeed acting strange whenever he's around May...WAIT! YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!?**_

"Eevee, Eevee..." Eevee joked playfully. _** Joking, joking... **_"Comb combus ken ken combusken!" Combusken suggested happily! _**I know! How about... **_The Pokemon then started whispering away. After the plan had been settled, Munchlax said lazily, "Munch...munch lax mun chlax..." _**Heehee...Good plan, eh...(starts munching on potato chips)**_

The next day, Pikachu got ready for their first plan...by rubbing dirt and sand all over his body to make it look as if he'd taken a beating. "He then stumbled over to Ash's side, calling weakly, "Pi...pikapi..." (No translation)

"Whoa! Pikachu, what happened?' Ash exclaimed after seeing the state that Pikachu was in. May, who was nearby, walked over and gasped when she saw Pikachu. She sat facing Ash, and said worriedly, "Ash...who could have done such a thing to Pikachu?"

Suddenly, Pikachu jumped right out of Ash's hands. "What the..." Ash and May yelped simultaneously. Almost immediately, Alakazam used Psychic nearby and pushed the two of then who were facing each other closer, making their lips touch. The both of them tried to break apart, but Alakazam's Psychic was just too strong. The both of them blushed as red as a beetroot. After Alakazam felt satisfied, he stopped the Psychic attack and sneaked away.

"Ash...I..." May stuttered, and ran away, blushing furiously. "May, wait!" Ash called to her frantically, but it didn't work, May was out of sight.

Back in Ash's tent...

Ash turned to face Pikachu, and said in a voice that was torn between sadness and curiosity, "Pikachu...what happened back there? You were acting like you were near death and the next second, poof, you're in tip-top shape and ready to battle?" Pikachu looked at the floor, chuckling.

In May's tent...

May was sting by herself, blushing a deep red. She was trying to forget what had happened, but it wasn't working. She, May Maple, had just been forced by an unknown (we all know what it was) power to kiss the person she had loved ever since she had gotten to know him well: Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master wanna-be.

As Eevee cuddled up to her, nuzzling her, she started talking. "Eevee...today, I did something that I've always wanted to do...kiss the boy I love...Ash. Too bad it was forced by a Pokemon..."Eevee...eev Eevee ee!" Eevee chirped. _**Hehe, if you knew what we Pokemon were planning, you'd get really mad!**_

**--**

The next day, Brock woke up especially early to go and look for firewood. Pikachu looked at Brock as he went away, and thought '_Perfect time to carry out Operation II!'_ "Oh, hey there, Pikachu!" Ash cheerfully greeted Pikachu, who was holding a cup of thick tomato juice. "Oh, is this for me? Wow, tomato juice, my favor...uhhh..." Ash slurred drowsily, and then fell to the floor, tomato juice dripping from his lips.

A few minutes later...

'_Why isn't Ash out yet? He usually takes far less time to wash up than me...' _May wondered, as she peered into Ash's tent. "Aaah! Ash...Ash...ASH!!" May yelled at the sight of Ash lying on the floor, red liquid trickling out of his mouth like a river. "No...Ash...NOOOOOOO!!" May screamed and started sobbing on her boyfriend's chest. (A/N I used that term just coz I couldn't think of any other appropriate term...)

"Ngh...uhhh...huh? What...happened...? May, why are you crying..?" Ash mumbled, as he woke up. At the sight of Ash being alive, May squealed and hugged him, saying, "Ash, you're alive!"

"Whaddya mean? I always was alive..." Ash muttered, utterly confused. May sighed and explained, "Well...when I saw you, you were on the floor, and you had blood trickling out of your mouth..." Ash scratched his head and shrugged, "Blood? That wasn't blood...HEY! Now I know what happened! Just now, Pikachu offered me a glass of tomato juice. He must have put some sleep powder in..."

Without letting Ash talked any further, May gripped ash's head and pulled hit closer to hers, locking them in a sudden kiss. It lasted a good 20 seconds, before Brock burst in, shouting, "BREAKFAST IS REaaa...uhhh...never mind, you two can...uhhh...continue!" He then ran out.

Ash and May had broken the kiss when Brock intruded. Now that they thought about it, they started laughing. Too bad that among all the people that intruded, it had to be **BROCK**.

Back at the Pokemon meeting...

"Pika! Pi pika pikachu!" Pikachu cheered._** YES! Nice job, guys! We pulled it off!**_ Eevee, Pikachu, Combusken, Munchlax and Alakazam laughed happily, as they drank lots of Pokewine and ate cake.

At night, on a large cliff...

Ash was sitting on the edge of the cliff, thinking about that day's events, how he and May had kissed twice: Once from Alakazam's Psychic (he found out) and one from May herself. "Hey, Ash! Why aren't you sleeping?" A familiar voice said. Ash turned and saw May sitting next to him.

"O-Oh, hey M-May..." Ash stuttered, and blushed when he found out. "(giggle) Ash...you're so cute when you're nervous..." May cooed, as she hugged him.

"M-May, I have something to tell you..." Ash said, getting away from May's hug. "What is it, Ash?" May asked curiously. "Well, May, it all started when I first met you. You were a really kind trainer, and really caring person. I decided that you would be a really good companion.

But as the years passed, I feel different about you. Now, whenever I'm near you, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I feel like I'm choking...I consulted my mom about this, and she told me what feeling that was..." Ash said nervously. "Which is...?" May questioned him.

"I-I...l-lo-lov...love...y-you..." Ash stuttered, blushing. "May looked surprised, then softened up to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, ash Ketchum..."

Ash turned to talk to May, and was interrupted by a kiss. A sweet, passionate, loving kiss that wasn't interrupted by ANYONE...

The next day, Brock woke up and he found that he was the only one at the campsite. "Ash…May? Where are you guys?2 Brock shouted as he made his way to the cliff. There, he found the two of them sleep-sitting peacefully May's head slumped on Ash's shoulder, and Ash's head resting on her head.

"Aww…how sweet!" Brock said quietly, then snuck away to let the two of them enjoy the morning in peace. Unknown to him, Ash and May WEREN'T asleep, they wanted to see if Brock would look for them, and they had caught on tape the cute face that Brock had put on when he said, "Aww…how sweet!". (gasp) They were going to BLACKMAIL him!!

--

Heh, I managed to get this down before I forgot...YAY for me! Have any of you noticed that May is always the one who starts the kiss? As always, review! :D:D:D:D:D:D

Ash: Oh YZ…..

Me: Yeah? What's wrong…you sound funny…

Ash and May: Oh, nothing, we just wanted to show you…this! (shows me picture of Brock's cute face)

Me: I knew about that already….

Ash and May: WHAT?! How'd you figure? We just took it this morning and you weren't even there…

Me: DUH! I was the one who wrote this story! Isn't it obvious…?

Ash and May: …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
